In recent years, it is desired that a sealed compressor for use with a refrigeration unit such as a refrigerator-freezer achieve a higher efficiency for reducing electric power consumption and reduction of a noise. There is known a bearing device incorporated into the sealed compressor which is intended for the higher efficiency of the sealed compressor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, the bearing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 will be described with reference to FIG. 30.
FIG. 30 is an enlarged view of a portion of the bearing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 30, in the bearing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a radial bearing hub 26 has an upper annular extending section 62 supporting an extending portion of a crankshaft 20. An axial roller bearing (axial ball bearing) 76 is mounted to outside of the upper annular extending section 62.
The axial roller bearing 76 includes a circular cage 68 including a plurality of balls 66. The plurality of balls 66 are supported by an upper annular race 64 and a lower annular race 70. The upper annular race 64 and the lower annular race 70 are seated on a surface of a flange 74 around the crankshaft 20 and an upper annular surface 60 of the radial bearing hub 26, respectively.